


Golden eyes, golden heart

by yogini



Series: The Babysitter Chronicles [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babysitter!Stiles, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Dad!Derek, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mates, Short One Shot, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Swear jar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogini/pseuds/yogini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So when are you going to tell him?” <br/>“Tell who?” he asked, aiming to sound casual but speaking a little too quickly. “Tell who what?”<br/>“When are you going to tell Stiles that he’s your mate?” <br/>“How do you know about that?” <br/>“Honestly, Derek?” Cora poked a finger to his chest. “I’m surprised that no one else seems to have realized ages ago. It’s fucking obvious. </p><p>or</p><p>Derek freaks out over Stiles’ Christmas gift and Cora does what she does best, pestering her older brother…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden eyes, golden heart

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

It was sometime between the obscenely large lunch that had all of them groaning and clutching their bellies and the even more obscenely large dinner that they would have later in the evening. Everyone was in a food induced coma state and the kids seemed to be the only ones to have some energy left.

“Presents?” Laura asked eagerly and Derek knew why. She’d helped him pick out the gift for Stiles and she couldn’t wait to see him open it. Derek himself, along with the other adults, would have preferred to stay lazily slouched on the couch and not move until at least some of the food had been digested. Still, there was no way he could say no to those puppy eyes and he nodded.

“Yeah, gift time. Why don’t you get them, sweetie?” Laura gave him a blinding smile and bounded off towards the Christmas tree, only to return seconds later with a small, bright red box.

“From Isaac to Cora” he read, and passing on the gift to his sister. The next one was from Cora to Laura and then from Stiles to Erica and from then on it was a blur of gifts being passed on, unwrapped, admired and thanked for. The last gift that Laura brought was a simple blue box with golden ribbon. Derek swallowed nervously. He’d hoped that everyone would be too busy with their own gifts to notice what he’d bought for Stiles but unfortunately everyone else seemed to have finished already and looked eagerly towards him. He cleared his throat.

“This is from both of us” he said quickly, indicating himself and Laura, and all but threw the small package into Stiles’ hands.

“Thank you” Stiles grinned, turning the present in his hands and opening the small card attached to it.

“Laura chose what to write on it” Derek hastily explained, before Stiles had the chance to read it. “I only helped her write it.”

 

_To Stiles, who has golden eyes to match his golden heart. Merry Christmas!_

_Love, Laura & Derek_

“You choose the text?” Stiles asked Laura, eyes looking suspiciously wet. She nodded, suddenly a little shy.

“Mm” she murmured, scuffing her toe into the thick carpet. “You like it?”

“I love it, sweetie, come give me a hug” Stiles sniffled and all but attacked Laura with hugs and kisses.

“Stiles! You haven’t even looked inside” she protested and he laughed.

“I already love it!” he declared giddily but still complied and started to open the small box. As soon as he’d gotten the lid off, however, he froze. “Oh, wow” he breathed, eyes wide and almost disbelieving. “How did you even…?” Then Derek’s lap was suddenly full of Stiles and his nose was filled with his scent and all he knew was Stiles, Stiles, Stiles.

::

“So when are you going to tell him?” Cora asked as they made their way to the kitchen. Stiles had called all of them crazy for still being able to eat anything more that day but the werewolves hollering shut him up. And anyway, everyone knew as soon as the food was on the table Stiles would be the first to tuck in, even if he claimed that even the smallest bite of food would have him burst at the seams.

“Derek?” Cora prompted impatiently and made Derek stop right in his tracks, nearly dropping the bowl of snacks that he was holding.

“Tell who?” he asked, aiming to sound casual but speaking a little too quickly. “Tell who what?”

“When are you going to tell Stiles that he’s your mate?” his sister elaborated, rolling her eyes at her brother and his lack of social skills. Panicked, Derek abandoned the snacks on the counter and clamped a hand tightly over her mouth.

“How do you know about that?” he whispered furiously and Cora dropped her fangs just enough to nip at his fingers. When she’s forced him to let go of her mouth she just shook her head and looked at him with something akin to pity in her eyes.

“Honestly, Derek?” She poked a finger to his chest. “I’m surprised that no one else seems to have realized ages ago. It’s fucking _obvious_. Hell, you even slept on him during the full moon run and you let him stay in your bed when he was scared. An idiot would have noticed, especially since you have one of his sweaters hidden in your closet.” Derek opened his mouth and then closed it again. He didn’t really want to know how his sister knew that but, since this was Cora, she told him anyway.

“I was looking for condoms” she shrugged. “We didn’t have any left.”

“We?” Derek croaked and Cora looked at him like he was the biggest idiot she’d ever seen.

“Isaac and I” she sighed. “Seriously, could a guy be more oblivious than you?” She turned to grab the snacks. “Man up and talk to him, Derek. Stiles likes you too.” She turned on her heel and disappeared back into the living room, leaving Derek to stare at the wall and contemplating moving across the country. Not that it would help that much, Cora was bound to find him anyway.  

Fan-fucking-tastic…

 

“Swear jar!” came sternly from the living room. Of course his daughter would hear that. Auntie Cora could obviously get away with anything but he had to pay for the smallest of infractions. There would be hell to pay as soon as Laura was a teenager he decided. He’d begin with scaring away any potential boyfriends and then go from there. Maybe play embarrassing music way too early in the mornings? Oh, the opportunities…


End file.
